Wishing
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Summary: Sebelumnya, Hinata selalu memberikan permohonan kepada bintang sebelum tidur. Tetapi dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut lagi. Maaf nggak tahu buat summary..


Wishing

**Summary:**  
**Sebelumnya, Hinata selalu memberikan permohonan kepada bintang sebelum tidur. Tetapi dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut lagi. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Baca aja sendiri..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**  
**Genre: Romance & Humor**  
**Rated: K**  
**Languange: Indonesian**

Hinata selalu memberikan permohonan kepada bintang sebelum tidur. Dia melakukannya dari umur 12 tahun sampai saat ini. Sekarang dia telah berumur 17 tahun. Dia tidak pernah berhenti memohon selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Begini awal mulanya.

Flashback on.

Saat itu Hinata masih berumur 12 tahun. Tubuhnya masih mungil tidak seperti temannya yang lain. Memang pada kenyataannya tubuhnya mungil. Jadi apa boleh buat.. OK, bektudestori..

Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan menuju rumahnya dengan Sasuke –sahabatnya- saat senja hari. Kemudian, dia melihat Sakura bermain dengan seekor anjing. Hinata dengan segera menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Sakura, itu anjingmu?"

"Yaa.. Lucu bukan?" jawab Sakura.

"Ya, sangat lucu. Tapi bukankah kau dilarang memelihara hewan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Mmm.. Entahlah.. Kemarin aku memohon kepada bintang agar orangtuaku mau bermurah hati membiarkanku memelihara hewan. Aku mengatakan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku mau seekor anjing." Jawab Sakura menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Ooh.. Benarkah? Hebat!" timpal Hinata yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Hinata atas penjelasan Sakura hanya menyerngit.

'Apanya yang hebat? Biasa aja kale.. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan..' batin Sasuke. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Kau tidak pernah menganggap sesuatu ajaib. Pasti hanya kebetulan..

'Itu hebat sekali! Aku harus melakukannya!' batin Hinata yang berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke.

Sahabat tetapi mempunyai perbedaan yang jauh tetapi saling memenuhi. Sasuke dingin, Hinata hangat. Sasuke kasar, Hinata lembut. Sasuke cepat naik pitam, Hinata orang yang sabar. Bertolak belakang tetapi saling memenuhi. Sasuke yang dingin di hangatkan Hinata. Sasuke yang kasar, di lembutkan Hinata. Sasuke yang cepat naik pitam,di tenangkan Hinata. Romantis.. Ok, kembali ke cerita.  
Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, Neji langsung menyambut adik sepupunya dengan kata-kata yang hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke? Seperti biasa, dia di acuhkan. Karena di acuhkan, Sasuke akhirnya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hinata ingin mencegah Sasuke pergi, tapi saying dia sudah di tarik sang sepupu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Selesai makan, Hinata melakukan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Terus seperti itu selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Sampai akhirnya itu semua berakhir karena mengira itu semua sia-sia.

Permohonannya tak pernah di kabulkan. Kadang di kabulkan tetapi tidak sesuai harapan. Contohnya, saat Hinata memohon agar di belikan anjing, ayahnya malah membelikannya seekor kodok. What the? Selanjutnya, dia memohon agar ayahnya membawanya pergi ke Konoha Park saat ulang tahunnya, ayahnya malah membawanya ke rumah sakit karena Neji sakit. Ada juga Hinata memohon agar di belikan baju baru, tetapi ayahnya malah memberikan kodok baru karena kodok lama sudah mati. Alasannya simple, Hinata takut kodok, jadi dia tidak memberikan makanan kepada kodok itu. Sungguh tragis kehidupan sang kodok di tangan Hinata. Permohonan terakhir Hinata adalah dia berharap agar Sasuke juga mencintainya. Tapi melihat sikap Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja kepadanya, harapan Hinata pupus sudah. Nasib Hinata.. Nasib..

Flashback off.

Dan begitulah kejadian tragis yang di alami Hinata selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Sebenarnya masih banyak kejadian tragis lainnya, tetapi terlalu saying untuk di beritahukan. Cukup itu saja. Tapi suatu insiden membuat semuanya berubah.

Di taman saat pulang sekolah…

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa itu?" Hinata tidak memikirkan apa pun karena dia asyik bermain dengan ikan.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku? Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan mu, aku sudah memendam perasaan padamu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" ujar Hinata dengan wajah berbinar. Akhirnya salah satu permohonannya terwujud.

"Yaa.. Kau mau? Kalau tidak ju-" ucapan Sasuke terputus dengan teriakan Hinata.

"YA! Tentu saja aku mau. Aku juga sudah memendam perasaan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan wajah tak percaya. Dia akhirnya memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Setelah acara peluk-pelukan itu usai, Sasuke mengantarkan kekasih barunya pulang. Tidak seperti dulu, mereka sekarang pulang menaiki mobil. Sasuke kan sudah punya SIM. Tidak tahu kepanjangannya SIM? Parah…

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata kembali memohon. Dan satu persatu permohonannya terkabulkan. Dia dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun. Sampai saat mereka berumur 22 tahun, Sasuke melamar Hinata. Mereka hidup bahagia sampai ajal memisahkan mereka.

**OWARI**

**Buat para senpai, boleh tanya nggak? Flame itu apaan sih? Terus maksud dari AU dan Typo itu ap?**

**Berikan kritik dan saran..  
**

**Mind to review?  
**


End file.
